The Task of Life
by CheckersChance
Summary: *Complete* Dumbledore gave Luna the Task of Saving the Wizarding World! What does she have to do you ask? Luna has to go back in time, and stop Tom Riddle from ever becoming the Dark Lord. Will the girl that everyone underestimated save them all? (Luna is same year as Harry in my story)
1. Dumbledore's Request

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND SOME OC'S.**

Chapter One- Dumbledore's request.

'Nargles were out again today' I thought to myself, as I made it back to the Ravenclaw common room. It was still very early in the morning, most other people were still at breakfast, but I decided that I could use some alone time. Just me, and the Nargles, but they never came close to me, my radish earing always kept them away.

I got up to the top of Ravenclaw tower, and I was happy to know that the riddle was one that I had heard before, so I didn't have to sit there thinking for a long time, like I often had to do. The eagle never lived my answers about Glupling Pimplies, Nargles, or Wrackspurts!

"Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?" the eagle asked.

"A circle has no beginning." I said in a really happy voice. The door opened and just as I was about to go up into my room, a voice stopped me.

"Miss Lovegood." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor?" I turned, confused.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to ask you to come by his office tonight after dinner."

"To his office? Have I done something wrong?" I asked, completely surprised.

"I don't know dear, but please make sure you are there." She said, smiled and walked out of the common room. I was taken back, in the five and a half years I had been at Hogwarts, I had never been asked to go to Dumbledore's office by myself. I had been in there once in fifth year, but that was because of what happened at the Ministry of Magic. I was completely lost in thought that I didn't realize that I had been walking out of the room, and was almost at the great hall. Why was I going here? I shrugged and started back up to my room.

Almost as soon as I had turned to leave, a voice stopped me.

"Hey Luna" I turned and saw Harry walking towards me.

"Hi Harry, I see that you're still having that problem with the Wrackspurts." I pointed to the small creatures flying around his head.

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess." He laughed

"Anything you need Harry?" I wondered

"Just wishing all of my friends a Happy Christmas" He said with a smile. "I'm leaving for winter break to go to the Weasleys house" He explained.

"Oh that's wonderful!" I smiled, "I hope you have a great time!"

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" he asked me.

"Oh, I plan on staying here, I've never stayed for Christmas here before, so I thought I'd see what it's like." I said with a big smile.

"Oh, that sounds like a good time, Hey I have to go, the trains leaving soon. Bye Luna" He waved, and started walking away.

"Bye Harry! Tell Hermione and Ron I said Happy Christmas!"

"Will do!" He yelled halfway down the hall.

I smiled, and walked back to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

After dinner, I walked quickly to Dumbledore's office, when I got there I realized that I needed a password to get in, Nobody told me! So I sat on the ground, and waited for someone to show up. After about ten minutes, Dumbledore came down his stairs, saw me and smiled.

"I realized that I had never given you the password, I apologize. It's "Santa" That's a holiday character that muggles came up with! He brings people toys on Christmas! Isn't that wonderful!" He grinned. "Well come along!" He said, not giving me a chance to reply to the 'Santa' Thing.

"Yes sir." I said, and followed him up into his office. He sat down behind his desk, so I sat in the chair across from him. "What is it that you asked me here for sir?"

"Well Miss. Lovegood, you are here because I have to ask you to do me a favor. It is completely alright if you say no to my request."

"Okaaay?" I said

" What I am about to ask you to do might be dangerous, but could result in saving thousands of lives."

"What is it that you want me to do?" I asked, very eager to know how I could save so many lives.

" I want you to go into the past." He said.

"To do what, Sir?" I asked.

"Before I answer, do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"Yes sir. I overheard Harry and Ron talking about them."

"I need you to stop Tom Riddle from making his first Horcrux. I need you to stop him from becoming the Dark Wizard that he is today. I need you to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort."

I was completely caught off guard, and terrified at once. I was also confused as to why he was asking me, and not one of the Golden Trio.

"You're probably wondering why I chose you." He said, it was almost like he was reading my mind, which he very well could have been doing, he is a wizard after all.

"Yes, Sir." I managed to say.

"I picked you, over everyone else, because I believe you can make a difference, without killing him. If I sent Harry Potter, he would kill Tom on spot, without blinking an eye. Not that I blame him for that, he has every right to want revenge, but I think that you can change him. You are a very bright girl, with a very kind heart, and I know that you're the only one who would be able to do this the right way, and change the future."

I was at a loss for words, and Dumbledore obviously noticed this.

"If you accept this task, and succeed, Tom will never be Voldemort. He would just be Tom Riddle. There wouldn't be any death eaters, the war over sixteen years ago never would have happened. Thousands of people would be alive again. Cedric Digory, and James and Lily Potter would have never died either."

"What happens if I fail?" I barley whispered.

"If you fail this task, things would either be the same as they are now, or quite worse, and I when the time turners stop working." He looked at me, with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I accept." I said firmly, then wiped the tears out of my eyes.

Could I really do this? Could I, Luna Lovegood, the girl nobody understood, save the Wizarding world once and for all?

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so i hope you like it :)**


	2. Opinion of Friends

**A/N-Hope you like this chapter :) I worked Hard on it.**

Chapter Two- Opinion of Friends

I was still in shock of what Dumbledore asked me to do last night. He had told me that I didn't have to go until break ended. He decided that I should be able to spend Christmas with my friends or family. I told him that I didn't want my dad to know what I was going to be doing, so I wasn't going to go home. He asked me if I wanted to go to the Weasleys and talk to Harry about what I was going to be doing, and stay at the Burrow until break ended. I said yes, just because I didn't want to be at Hogwarts anymore alone. I know that I wanted a "Hogwarts Christmas" but with everything going on, I needed a break.

After I woke up, I went straight to his office.

"Santa" I said, and then was allowed to enter. I laughed slightly at the password, then walked in.

"Professor? Did Mrs. Weasley reply yet?" Dumbledore had sent her a letter last night, asking if I could stay with them.

"Yes, I just received it a moment ago, She would be delighted for you to stay with her." He smiled at me as he spoke.

I smiled back at him, then I went to pack my trunk.

* * *

I arrived at the burrow a few hours later, all of my friends were waiting for me outside, they looked happy to see me, but also confused. I could understand that.

"LUNA!" Ginny yelled, then ran for me, bringing me into a big hug.

"Hi Gin" I said with a smile, then Harry, Ron and Hermione came over to say hello.

"Luna! Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" Ron said with a smile.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore, I hope that's okay." I answered

"Of course it's okay Miss Loony" he winked at me, and I laughed as we walked into the house.

* * *

After dinner, us five went up into Ron's room to talk. I told them that I needed to tell them something very important about after break. They were confused again, but they didn't object. As soon as Ron shut the door, he looked at me and said "Spill." And then he sat down next to me.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, and you might not like what im saying, but its okay."

"Luna just tell us." Harry said, then he realized he sounded rude, so he added a "please."

They all looked at me with concern and confusion, I asked them not to interrupt me, and let me get through the whole thing before they made any comments. They all agreed.

"Okaay. I was given a task t-"

"what kind of task?" Ron asked.

"Ron she said don't interrupt" Hermione said, and rolled her eyes.

"Right. Sorry Luna."

I rolled my eyes, just like Hermione, then continued. "I was given a task to stop Tom Riddle fr-" I was interrupted by Harry this time.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"HARRY SHUT IT!" Ginny yelled at him. "Let her finish!"

"Thanks Gin" I said. "Anyway, Stop Tom Riddle from ever becoming Voldemort. After break, I'm going back to his school days, and I am going to stop him from becoming the Dark Lord. If I succeed, the war never would have happened all those years ago! Harry, if I succeed, your parents never would have died!" I finished, then said "Now you can talk"

But nobody did. They all stared at me, with fear in their eyes.

"Come on guys, say something."

"Luna. I can't let you do this! It's completely dangerous! He was always evil! He'll kill you!" He shouted, and I flinched.

"Dumbledore believes in me Harry." I said firmly.

"WELL WHAT DOES HE KNOW!" Harry yelled. "Why didn't he ask me to do it!? I could kill him then! The prophecy would be complete! "neither can live, while the other survives" IM SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!" he screamed.

"Dumbledore wants the prophecy to never be made Harry! He doesn't want there to be a Dark Lord, and he doesn't want him dead! " I was almost yelling now too.

"isn't that what you're doing? Killing him?" Hermione asked, with unshed tears in her eyes.

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm going to change him."

* * *

For the rest of break, pretty much all they would to was look at me with fear, and sympathy. Nobody told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley though, which made me happy. I didn't want anyone else to worry about me, and they understood that.

By the time New Year's was over, Luna wasn't afraid anymore. She was ready to face him.

The train ride back to the castle was very quiet. Nobody in her compartment was talking, they all were just staring at me again, it was getting rather uncomfterble. Maybe Nargles were causing them to worry so much, they tend to cause worry.

When the train got to hogsmeade, they all got into a carriage together, and rode up to the castle. Again, in utter silence. I wished they would say something. I frowned.

The feast was great. I was sitting with my friend Lisa, a fifth year from my house, and she was talking to me about her Christmas. I was having fun having a real conversation with someone, and I wished that the feast had lasted longer.

After all of the food had vanished, Dumbledore stood in front of the hall, and spoke.

"Miss. Lovegood, would to please go to my office in a moment?" He said, and everyone turned at me, then looked away, they had better stuff to do than stare at a nobody from Ravenclaw I thought sadly, then walked out into the Halls to his office.

"Are you ready to go Miss Lovegood?" He asked me

"Ready as I'll ever be Professor."

"Okay, spin this one hundred at three times. I'm sorry that its so many, but you are going very far into the past."

"Its okay Professor. I believe that spinning a time turner won't be nearly as difficult as what I'm going to be doing." I said with a small smile, then began to spin it. I was amazed! I could actually SEE time being reversed, it was like watching a Muggle movie while holding the rewind button.

_99_

_100_

_101_

_102_

_103._

Time stopped, then began to move forward at normal speed. I looked at my surrounding, and saw a muggle calendar on the Headmasters desk.

'January 5th, 1943.' Tom Riddles 5th year at Hogwarts.

**A/N- Reviews are very much appreciated :D**


	3. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**A/N-Three chapters so far, in one day :D I'm on a roll! **

**Again, I own nothing except the Plot, and my OC's :)**

Chapter Three-Tom Marvolo Riddle

I sat down in the headmasters office, waiting for the headmaster to show up. After a while I realized that he was probably at the return-to-term feast.

After another hour or so, the doors of his office finally opened. A man that I had only seen in painting walked through them.

"Professor Dippet, Sir." She said.

"Yes? How can I help you, Miss…"He was asking me my name.

"Lovegood. My name is Luna Lovegood."

"Well Miss. Lovegood, how can I help you?" He smiled at me.

"You may not believe what I'm about to tell you, but please sir, listen. I come from the future. The headmaster sent me on a mission. I can't tell you the mission though." I looked at him with the most serious face that I could make.

"Miss Lovegood, I believe you, I can tell you are not from here, your magic is different from ours, you were born in the 1970's, am I correct?"

"yes sir." I stated

"Very well. Do I need to put you in a different house? Or are you supposed to stay in Ravenclaw?"

"My headmaster never said, but I think I need to be moved to Slytherin house."

"Very well." He said, then flicked his wand. I looked down and saw that I now had on the Slytherin robes. "There is a vacancy in Slytherin house Miss Lovegood, it's not a 6th year though, you'll have to pretend to be a 5th year."

"that's brilliant actually, I need to be near a 5th year."

He smiled and nodded. "The password is 'Purity'" he told me, then said goodnight. I went down to the dungeons, and went into Slytherin house.

* * *

It was way past curfew now, so I tried to run to make it their without getting caught. No such luck for me.

"OY! YOU!" I heard someone yell, I turned around and I saw a boy, who looked about a year younger than me, but was at least a foot taller than me. "What are you doing out of bed at this time?" I noticed that he was a Slytherin prefect.

I didn't know what to say, so I just ran, he chased me though, and caught me after about twenty seconds…I really need to learn how to run.

This boy sure wasn't acting like a prefect though. He looked very angry, and when he got to me, he pushed me to the ground.

"Um. OW?" I yelled at him.

"Don't run from a prefect girl." He said through his teeth.

"Don't push a girl to the ground. _Boy."_ I said with a glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Talking to me like that. Learn some respect Blondie."

"Who do you think YOU are? Pushing a girl a foot shorter than you? Are you that weak that you need to pick on a short little girl? And its Luna. L-U-N-A. Not 'Blondie'." I spat at him.

The prefect reached for his wand, and by the time he had it out, my wand was already out and pointed straight at him, Harry told me before I left, 'don't wait for someone to attack you. Disarm them before they have a chance to shoot a spell.'.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I shot the disarming spell at him, and his wand flew into the air, and landed about thirty feet away.

He glared at me like I had murdered his puppy or something. It was quite disturbing.

I got close to his ear, and I whispered "Not so tough now, are you?" and then I patted his cheek and walked away.

"DETENTION!" He screamed at me, I turned and laughed in his face.

"Okay, I'll take a detention, right after I go tell Professor Dippet that you shoved me to the ground, and pulled your wand out at me. I'm sure he will just LOVE That." I kept walking away, and he shouted again.

"FINE! No detention! Just don't tell!" I laughed at him again after he said that. A slytherin PREFECT was begging me not to 'tattle'.

"What's your name anyway? You never said." I asked him.

"Uhhhg. It's Tom Riddle. Stupid name if you ask me. Maybe I should change it to something a little more interesting." With that, he winked, and walked away.

I opened my eyes big and wide, and I was shocked. Then I smirked, and said to myself, "I just disarmed Voldemort." And walked down to the dungeons, and went to sleep in my bed, on the 5th year dorm.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to five girls staring at me.

"who are you?" One of them asked me, and all of the other ones nodded, wondering the same thing.

"I'm Luna, I'm new here." I told them, and they nodded, accepting my answer.

"Well I'm Beth" the girl who first talked said. "and this is Stacey, Rachelle, Megan, and Zoey."

"Nice to meet you guys" I said with a smile.

"Wanna sit with us at lunch?" The girl named Rachelle asked. I smiled and said yes, then got up and walked down with them.

* * *

"Why is Riddle staring at you?" Zoey asked, shortly after we got to breakfast.

"No clue" I lied, and then smiled.

"uh huh. Sure." Beth said, smirking.

It was rather strange having Tom Riddle glaring at me from across the table. I felt uncomfortable with it, so I tried not to think about it. "How was I going to change him? He was obviously bad. I don't think I can do it. I'm going to fail." I thought with a frown, then looked at Tom one more time, he still hadn't looked away.

'There's got to be a way to do this' I thought. 'Dumbledore wouldn't have sent me if I didn't have a chance'

**A/N- What did you think of Luna scaring Riddle? Kind of pathetic, if you ask me xD**


	4. Friends and Nightmares

**A/N-You're all going to sympothise with Tom Riddle. I know, I know your all thinking "WHAT? THATS TOTALLY BARBARIC?" but just read. :)**

Chapter Four-Friends and Nightmares

It had been almost a week since I got here, and I still hadn't changed him I was starting to worry. What if I do fail? I tried not to think about it though.

I hadn't had transfiguration until today, and I was running slightly late for that class. When I got there, every seat was taken, except the one next to Riddle. I sighed, and sat down.

As soon as I took the seat, everyone else sniggered at me. What had I done? Ah well. I tried to pay attention to what was being taught, but I had already learned this last year, so I just put my head down. After about five minutes I got passed a note.

_What are you doing? Pay attention! –T.R._

I looked up, and he was looking at the professor again. I pulled out my quill and ink, and replied.

_I learned this last year Riddle.-L.L._

I passed it back, and we continued this

_What are you talking about? This is 5__th__ year material, not 4__th__-T.R_

_I was an advanced student at my old school-L.L _ I lied, who cares?

_Okay, whatever, but you should still pay attention. –T.R._

_Nope, I'd rather not. There are Nargles in the room, they don't want me to pay attention.-L.L._

_You see the Nargles?-T.R._

I looked up at him in wonder. Nobody had ever said that to me. They always ask "whats a nargle?" or say "Nargles aren't real Loony" nobody ever said 'you see them.'

_Do you?-L.L._

_Of course. I thought I was the only one who did though.-T.R._

I smiled.

_You have no idea how happy I am to finally have someone not call me crazy. At my old school they called me 'Loony Lovegood'-L.L_

_Your last name is Lovegood? Lovely. See what I did there?-T.R._

_Ha-ha, yeah I did. Hey, sit with me at lunch, okay?-L.L_

He wrote something back, but I showed him that I wasn't reading it, by putting it in my bag. He looked at me puzzled, and I whispered, "I didn't want to see a No, so I didn't read" the professor announced that class had ended. So I spoke normally and said "see you at lunch" and walked away, leaving the boy speechless.

* * *

When I got to the Great Hall for lunch, I saw Riddle standing at the doors, apparently unsure of where to sit. He kept looking between me, and an empty area. Tom didn't have any friends I noticed. Maybe that's why he turns out so bad. He went to the empty area, and looked relieved, but only for a moment, because I got up and sat down next to him over there. He looked up at me in surprise. "I didn't think you actually wanted to sit near me Lovegood."

"It's Luna. I hate being called by my surname." I told him.

"Then I'm Tom." He smirked at me, and I laughed.

"Well then nice to meet you Tom!" I was still laughing, as I held my hand out to shake his hand. He shook it back and smiled.

"Same to you Luna." I laughed again when he said my name. It was weird being all cozy with the future-darkest-wizard-of-all-time.

"So Tom," I started. "Are we friends now?"

He smiled at me and said "I've never had a friend."

"So is that a yes?" I smiled.

"Yes" he laughed. I noticed that most of the table was staring at us, they looked very confused as to why the 'new girl' was being friends with the "mean prefect". I didn't care though. I was having fun.

"SO LUNA" He said very loud, making sure everyone heard him. "MY FRIEND, SHALL WE GO FOR A WALK?"

I laughed and got up, everyone watched in amazement how 'THE Tom Riddle' was being nice. I thought it was really funny how he yelled that. It was like he was trying to prove something to everyone, or even himself, how he could make friends.

It was kind of sad to think about it though. He was fifteen years old, and he hadn't made a friend in his whole life. He seemed okay when you got to know him. I didn't see why nobody ever gave him a chance.

* * *

That night, when I got back to her room, I was bombarded with questons.

"WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH RIDDLE?" Beth asked

"Is he your boyfriend or something? You can do MUCH better than him!" Zoey said. That hurt a bit.

"Why do you all hate him so much?" I yelled

They looked at her for a minute and said "Everyone hates Riddle in Slytherin House." Rachelle said.

"And the other houses hate him because we do."

"WHY DO YOU HATE HIM?"

"Because he's a half-blood, acting like he owns the place! His father was a filthy muggle! There's mud in his veins! Hey girls! That's what we can call muggleborns! "Mudbloods" IT'S PERFECT!" I could not believe what I was hearing! First they hate him because of his father, and second I had just witnessed the beginning of "Mudblood"! The word that had tormented Hermione, and all the other muggleborns at Hogwarts.

"You sicken me." I told them, then drew the curtains of my bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

I had a nightmare that night. I was all alone at Ravenclaw table, in my own time. I was sitting all alone, everyone else was sitting as far away from me as they could. I saw Lisa walking in, and I waved at her to come over.

"What do you want _Lovegood._" She growled.

I was surprised. Lisa was my best friend in Ravenclaw, why was she treating me like this? Then she started chanting something, and then everyone at the table was chanting the same thing. Then the whole hall. She even saw Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione chanting it too. I wanted to cry.

"LOONY LOONY UGLY LITTLE LOONY" The tears started to fall, and I screamed. Then something happened. Suddenly I was Voldemort, but a female version. I had Hair, and curves, but other than that I was him. I had his eyes, and his smile. I woke up just as I was about to Avada some one.

Tom Riddle wasn't born evil, but Voldemort was. Tom turned into Voldemort, and it wasn't his fault. They turned him into that. They ruined him.

* * *

**A/N- Didn't expect THAT now did you? :) Reviews = VERY WELCOME! :D**


	5. More

**A/N-Had writers block for hours, but i finally came up with this!**

Chapter Five-More

It had been a month now, since I got here, and I have to save that Tom Riddle is my best friend. He's funny, and nice, and nothing like Voldemort at all! I think he changed! But I wasn't leaving. Not now. Not yet. I couldn't leave him all alone to face the Bloody idiots in this school. I just couldn't do it. Oh boy if my friends found out who I was best friends with, they'd just die of shock. That is a bad choice of words, but you know what I meant.

Tom and I were inseparable. We ate together, studied together, and even spotted a Moon Frog on his telescope! I was having a great time!

One night, when we were in the Astronomy tower, after curfew of course. (Tom had special privileges because he was a Prefect ) Anyway, We were in the Astronomy Tower, watching the stars, and talking.

"Luna look at that one! What's it called?" He asked me, because I was very good at naming constellations.

"Its Orion." I told him with a smile

"Wicked." He said, and we both laughed.

We were lying there for hours, and then Tom sat up.

"Hey Lune?" He said. I loved that nickname he gave me.

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

"Of course I like you silly! You're my best friend."

"No, I mean, do you like-like me." He asked quietly.

I looked at him with my eyes big. I had never thought about it! Honestly! I mean, he was just my friend. I smart. Attractive. Tall. Muscular. Funny Friend! Oh who am I kidding.

"Yes." I said, in no more than a whisper.

"May I?" He asked

"May you what?"

"Do this."

"Do wha-" He cut me off with light 'shh'

"This." He said, and then he pulled me into a kiss. It felt like a million fireworks were going on in my heart. How did I not know I liked him before now? How had I not felt this electricity when he hugged me before? He kissed me gently, but firm, he wasn't trying anything, he just wanted to be with me, and I wanted him.

It was a few minutes late when we broke for air, and I grinned. He took one look at my face, and grinned back at me.

"I've wanted to do that for ages" he told me.

"Well then why didn't you!" I laughed

"Nerves" he said with a smile.

"Well ya know what?" I said

"Hmm?" He replied

"This!" I repeated his words from a few moments ago, and I jumped at him knocking him back to the ground, and I kissed him again and again and again. It was the best thing that I could do! Tom rolled over and then did the same to me. It made me giggle a little from happiness!

About an hour later Tom told me that it was time to go back to the dungeons. I frowned. I never wanted to leave this spot again! He laughed when I said that out loud. I blushed and then we left.

* * *

"So Tom. Where are we?" I asked him

"Were in a Hallway?" He asked, completely oblivious as to what I meant.

"No I meant where are we with, like, you know. "US"" I made air quotes when I said us. He smiled and said,

"I was getting there! Well now I guess I'm not going to tell you!" Then he ran fast, laughing as I tried to catch up. I still REALLY needed to learn how to run.

"Toommmm!" I yelled, getting his attention.

"Sorry Luna" He said with a grin, as he walked back over to me.

"Oh shut up" I said, and returned his grin.

We walked silently for a moment, and then he turned to me and said "Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He said really fast. I heard him, but I decided to have a little fun with it.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What?" I asked, with an innocent expression on my face.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He said slightly slower, but a lot quieter.

"Sorry, one more time?"

"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" He shouted at me,

I smiled and said, "Geesh all you had to do was ask"

"Oh shut up" he said, then he bent down to kiss me again.

* * *

When I got back to my dorm room, all of the other girls were waiting for me.

"What the hell Luna!" Beth shouted as soon as I walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid! You were with that FILTHY HALF-BLOOD again!" Megan shouted.

''He's my best friend. Of course I'm going to hang out with him!" I all but shouted.

"You kissed him Luna. We all saw it." After Zoey said that, she took her wand out, pointed it at my mouth and muttered a spell I couldn't hear.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed, then looked in a mirror at my mouth. It looked perfectly fine. "What the hell did you just do?"

"A simple cleaning charm! I had to wash the mud off of your teeth Luna!" Zoey said.

"I had no mud on my teeth." I spat at them. "I kissed my BOYFRIEND tonight." I hissed.

They all looked at me in shock, then they talked among themselves, they didn't think I could hear, because I stormed into my bed and pulled the drapes.

"Do you think he used a Love Potion on her?" Megan asked.

"Possibly, maybe we should take her to the infirmary to check…" Rachelle added

"If she was under a Love Potion, then she'd be talking about him nonstop. Maybe She just loves him or something?" That was Stacey.

"How could a pureblood like Luna, fall for a HALF blood! Who was CONCIEVED under a Love Potion!" Beth screeched.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked, very confused.

"You don't know? Oh well, Riddles mother used a Love Potion on his Father, you know, the Muggle, and he married her under the Potion, but when she thought he really loved her, she stopped giving it to him, and he left her, alone and pregnant. I'd feel sorry for the witch, except she shagged a muggle and made his spawn" She told her.

They all went to bed shortly after, but I didn't. I couldn't stop thinking about what they had just said about his mom, and about him, It took me a while, but she finally fell asleep after wiping my tears away for the millionth time.

I'd never mention what I heard to Tom.

**A/N-More sympathy for the Riddler? Maybe he's not so bad after all!**


	6. Valentine's Day Mishap

**A/N-Sorry! this chapter is a real short, but i thought I couldn't think of anything else for this Chapter.**

Chapter Five-Valentine's Day Mishap

"Happy Valentine's Day Luna!" Tom said as he sat down next to me at breakfast, then kissed my cheek.

"Ha-ha same to you!" I laughed and hugged him.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, with a mischievous look in his eye.

"I have a feeling you already have something planned" I said with a smile

"No idea what you're talking about.'' He said with a wink.

Breakfast was pretty uneventful after that, except people still stared at us. I think it bothers Tom when people do that, but not me. I was too happy to care!

After breakfast he stood up, held his hand out to me, and said "Coming?"

I smiled and nodded at him, "where too?"

"Hogsmeade of course!" He grinned

"Of course!" I laughed and got up with him.

* * *

The way to Hogsmeade took only about twenty minutes, and when we got there we went straight to Tomes and Scrolls. Tom said that they had really good books in there, I had never been in this store in my time. Anyway, Tom and I walked in, and began to look around, I bought a book on Time Turners, He looked at me funny when I bought that one, and I just told him that Time Travel fascinated me. He accepted my answer and kept looking for a book of his own. After about ten minutes of looking he bought a book without a title, it was just a small brown book!

"Tom what is that?" I asked him

"This? Oh, it's like a diary." He said, and I looked at him with big wide eyes. "what?" He asked

"Oh nothing, I just umm thought only girls kept those! That's all!" I finished with a fake laugh, but he didn't notice that it was fake.

"Boys have them too Lune!" He laughed

It was hard for me to laugh with him. I know what that book is. That's the book that almost killed Ginny and Harry in my first year. That book held a piece of Voldemort's soul. That book was his first Horcrux.

"what are you going to do with it?" I asked, trying to keep suspicion out of my voice.

"It's a diary Luna. What do you expect me to do with it." He looked at me like I was losing it.

"Right, sorry, I've never kept one, so I er…Forgot!" I tried to lie, but I'm not very good at lying.

"Uh huh. I know your lying Luna." He said

"I'm not!" I insisted.

"RIiiigggghht. Okay." He said, not believing a word I said, but he wasn't pushing it.

* * *

We walked around Hogsmeade some more, we looked in almost all of the shops, then we had a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks.

"Luna, whats wrong?" He asked as we sat down.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Luna, you can tell me anything!"

"Not this. Please don't push it, please." I begged.

"Luna…" He said, but stopped when I glared at him.

"Please Tom."

He didn't look happy about it, but he stopped asking.

* * *

When we got back to Hogwarts, I couldn't hide the fear in my eyes. He was one step closer to making his first Horcrux, and I didn't know how to stop him now! If he makes one, I fail. And if I fail, all of those people will die!

I started crying. How was I supposed to save a thousand, if I can't even change one?

* * *

**A/N-Uh oooooohhhhh Trouble?**


	7. The Library

**A/N-Wow guys! over 100 people have read my story so far! :D Means a lot 3**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Seven- The Library

Tom and I stopped talking about the diary as soon as we left Hogsmeade last week, it was nice to not talk about it, but I was very worried. How was I supposed to know if he makes it or not? All that had been on my mind all week was Tom and his diary.

"Luna, you coming?" Stacey asked me

"Coming? Where?" I asked.

"Luna we were talking about it not ten minutes ago! The Library!"

"Oh, right, sorry Stace." Stacey was the only girl in my dorm that would still talk to me. She didn't care about "blood statuses" as much as everyone else did.

We left Slytherin House a few minutes later, completely absorbed in our own thoughts, we barely talked at all. It was nice to be with some other than Tom, despite how much I liked him, I needed something to take my mind off of his diary for a little while, I swear that, that thing will be the death of me! Bad choice of words on my part I believe, but you know what I mean.

We were passing the infirmary now, so that meant that we were almost there, when Stacey finally said something, something I wish she hadn't said.

"What's up with Riddle and that book of his, that he carries around?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her. It was a diary after all, weren't those supposed to stay under pillows or something?

"He always carries a ratty old leather book with him. The other girls are saying it's a diary. Is it?"

"No idea." I lied, but unlike Tom, she couldn't tell when I was lying.

"Oh, okay." She sounded so disappointed.

After another few moments of silence, I was glad to see that we had arrived at the Library.

"Looking for something in particular?" I asked her.

"Nope, just something different."

"Different how?"

"No idea." She said quietly.

"Okay." I said suddenly confused.

We looked around the library for a long time, we looked in almost every section when she finally found her book.

"PERFECT!" she yelled, and then the librarian 'shh'd" her very loudly.

"Sorry!" she mouthed at the librarian, who just turned around the other way, with her nose high in the air.

"What book did you find?" I asked, trying not to laugh

"It's book, by a new muggleborn author. It's called _Spellbound_"

"What's it about?" I asked,

"It's a story about her! Her life before and after she got her wand, and her life at Hogwarts! Don't tell the other girls I'm reading this, they might make fun of me for reading a 'Mudblood book'"

"I really don't like that word Stace." I said through my teeth.

"I know! I know! Im sorry!" She sighed "I'll stop saying it, I promise."

"Okay." I sighed back at her.

"Oh look! There's Tom, I'll go back downstairs, have fun!" she said with a wink then disappeared.

I was going to try to sneak away without him noticing me, but my luck is never good now is it?

"Luna!" he called, in the loudest, quite voice he could.

I walked over to him, and sat down. "Hi."

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just fine." I lied, he noticed I lied, but didn't push. Wise of him. "What are you doing?" I asked

"I found this book, and it has loads of rare magic in it! I'll have to ask Slughorn about some of this."

"Tom, these are spells, not potions, why don't you ask The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" I asked, confused.

"Any other teacher wouldn't listen, they'd misunderstand." He said, not looking up from his book.

"What spell is it Tom?" I asked, but he didn't reply.

"Tom?" Still no reply.

"TOM!" I shouted, earning another 'Shh' from the old woman pushing the book cart around.

He looked up from his book, "Sorry, this is just fascinating though!"

"What spell is it?" I asked

"Well, its this spell, that you place on objects"

Oh no.

"And the object takes a piece of your soul"

Oh dear god no. This isn't happening!

"And it stores that piece of your soul, so that you can't die!"

NO!

"The objects are called 'Horcruxs' after it takes your soul"

"Tom that sounds like really dark magic!" I hid my fear well, for he couldn't hear it in my voice.

"What's so dark about it Luna? It could keep me alive forever!"

"Let me see." I demanded, and he handed me the book.

I read the page thoroughly, and it was truly horrible. To make a Horcrux you need to kill someone.

"You can't kill anyone Tom!" I yelled

"Relax. I don't even know how to make it, the book doesn't explain that part."

I relaxed, until he said "I'll talk to Slughorn tonight though, at his party."

The fear was very prominent in my eyes. "Tom if you do that, you'll never see me again."

He looked at me, and said, "I'm talking to him Luna. But I won't make one without you knowing, okay?

I realized that, that was all I was going to get, so I reluctantly agreed, then stormed out of the Library, pushing over a cart of books on the way out.

"TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN" The old woman shouted, but I didn't care. I was too angry care. I was failing. And I knew it.

* * *

**A/N-=UH OH!**


	8. Potions

**A/N- This chapter took the longest too write, even though it isn't the longest. Hope you like it!**

Chapter Eight- Potions

About an hour after I left the Library, I had Potions class. We were supposed to be working on a very advanced project that day, so I was excited that I might actually _learn_ something!

"Hello students!" Professor Slughorn said, as he walked through the classroom doors, shutting them behind him. "Can everyone please turn to page two-hundred and four?" He asked kindly.

We all opened our books, but noticed that there was no page 204. I raised my hand "Sir, this book only goes to two hundred and three!"

"Oh silly me, I forgot! _Pageios Lipellus" _he muttered with the flick of his wand. I looked down at my book, and there was the page he was looking for! I had never heard of that spell before.

"we are making a potion today, that would be dangerous for you all to have the recipe too, that's why there is the charm too it! This potion can only be seen while the incantation isn't up! I'm quite clever, if I do say so myself!" he laughed.

I looked down at the spell, and gasped when I saw the name of it. "veritaserum" One of the most dangerous potions in the world.

"Well, class, today we will be brewing veritaserum, as you may have already noticed. You'll work with the person sitting in the same desk as you, no exceptions! And also, you mustn't take any with you. If any of you are caught sneaking even a drop out, you Will be suspended." He said in a very serious tone. "Anyway, Begin!"

Me and Tom began the potion, not really speaking, except to tell the other person what we added in.

"three drops of newt." He muttered, as he added it into the brew.

"one eel eye." I said, loud enough for him to hear me.

We continued to add the ingredient in for the hour, and then we were told we could leave. The potion would take a lunar cycle (about 28 days) to complete, so this was what we would be working on all month.

"Tom, wait!" I called, just as he was walking out of the door.

"Yea?" He asked

"Let's walk down to the common room together.'' I said.

"huh? Oh right, yeah sure." He mumbled.

We walked together, again, not really talking. Our argument in the library really changed how we acted around each other, and I didn't like it.

"Okay, well I have to get ready for Slughorn's party. Talk to you later." He kissed me on the cheek, then went up into the boys dormitory.

Later that night, I had a very bad feeling in my stomach. I knew that Tom was asking about the Horcrux and I know that he is going to make one. There's no way for me to stop him is there!

I started to cry, and a few minutes later Beth knocked on my bedpost.

"The mud is waiting for you downstairs." She said, then left.

Was he going to tell me that he was making one tonight? I shuddered at the thought.

I slowly made it down the staircase, and saw that Tom was the only person in the room.

"You asked Beth to get me." I said. "What for?"

"I need to talk to you Luna." He said, in a voice that almost sounded scared.

"I got that part. What do you need to talk about?"

"The Horcrux." He said in a small voice.

I turned and I started to walk up my stairs. "Luna! Wait!"

"Wait for what Tom!" I spat

"I don't know if I want to make one or not!"

"THEN DON'T MAKE ONE!" I screamed at him.

"_Muffliato" _ he muttered. "Luna, I want to live forever! I know what death does, and I don't want it to happen to me!"

"You have to kill someone to make a Horcrux tom!" I yelled. "THINK ABOUT THAT PERSON!"

"I know! That's why this is so hard!"

"Tom, you can't kill someone! It's wrong! Think of the persons family!"

"What if I take someone without a family?" He suggested

"NO!" I screeched at him

"What if I take someone who's-"

"BLOODY HELL TOM! YOU WILL _NOT_ KILL ANYONE!" I cut him off.

"Why do you care so much! You're a bloody Slytherin! A _PUREBLOOD_ SLYTHERIN! I was Going to say, what if I take a –what did your friends call them? Mudblood?- Yeah! What if I take a Mudblood!"

"I cannot believe you just said that Tom." I said, then stormed upstairs. I didn't turn around once.

As soon as I got up to the room I started to cry. I was crying like I had never cried before. I think I cried less when I lost my mum to be honest. I was still failing! I was failing Dumbledore, Harry, everyone!

They're going to all hate me if I can't change him.

**A/N-Trouble is coming i believe! Will Luna be able to change Tom?**


	9. The Lunar Cycle

**A/N-****Hope you like the chapter, took me hours to write**

Chapter Nine-The Lunar Cycle

Tom and I stopped talking after that night, three weeks ago. We didn't even tell each other potion ingredients, it's a miracle we hadn't blown up the place!

Every class so far had just been a blur. I don't remember what the teachers were trying to teach, but that was okay, because I had already done all of this last year, and I had all of my notes in my trunk downstairs. Every class I would sit, and think of a plan to stop him.

So far I haven't come up with a great plan, or even any plan at all. I thought that just being his friend would change him, but that obviously wasn't working.

On the first day, of the last week in the cycle, he talked to me.

"Luna, I'm sorry." He told me

"For?" I pushed.

He sighed. "I'm sorry about the Horcrux thing. If it bugs you so much I won't make one. Okay?"

"I accept your apology Tom, but it still bothers me that you would have made it if I hadn't said anything!" I said, then breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down.

"Luna.."

"Just don't Tom! Just don't!" I said, then stormed off.

"THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER LUNA!" He shouted up the stairs at me. "WE WILL TALK LATER!"

I didn't reply, instead I just made it to Potions class again, He showed up a few moments after me, but luckily for him, he didn't say a word as he sat down in the chair to my right.

* * *

Slughorn was late again, which made me frustrated. We were supposed to be finishing the potion this week, and every day was important! I let out a loud sigh, which made half of the class look at me, I blushed and put my head down, and waited.

About twenty minutes later an annoyed looking Slughorn walked through the doors.

"My apologies students, there was a fight between a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw outside of the Library…" he began muttering something that none of us could really make out.

"ANYWAY class, today you will be adding the final ingredient to the Veritaserum! It's ruby dust!" I looked at the desk, and didn't see any red powder.

"Sir? Where is it?" I asked

"Well Miss Lovegood, that's the thing! You have to grind them yourself!" He held up a bucket, filled to the brim with red stones.

"how do we do that sir?" Beth asked.

"You use this!" He held up a small metal object. "It's a magical grater! It can turn any object into dust!"

He passed each person a 'grater' and a ruby, and told us to get a move on. I looked at the recipe and it said that I needed to use the both entire stones, which was weird because all stones were different sizes, how did the potions turn out the same with different amount of dust? Ah well.

It took us almost the entire class to make the dust, and when we were done, all of us had terrible hand cramps. We were then dismissed to go back to our dorms (Potions was after dinner every night this week, because the potion is brewed best after the sun goes down).

* * *

We did the same thing, different ingredients on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday.

Friday came, and this was the day that the potion was complete, we didn't have to add anything to it, today we were just testing it. Uh oh.

"Class, I have a prepared list of questions that you may ask the person who is taking the potion. If anyone asks ANY question not on the list, they will get months' worth of detention. Understood?" We all said yes.

"Okay, now, every student will take the potion, and it will only last a few minutes. Any volunteers for first?" Nobody raised their hands, so Slughorn picked himself. "Mr. Riddle, if you may." Slughorn came over to our table and took a vile of the potion from our cauldron, and asked Tom to come up to the front of the class.

"Okay, you all may ask any questions _on the list._ To Mr. Riddle."

Tom got asked his favorite color, (Which is green), His middle name, (Marvolo) and his age, (15).

"Very good Mr. Riddle! I believe the potion has worn off."

After Tom, went Beth, then a Hufflepuff (That's which house we shared potions with that month), then everyone else, finally it was my turn.

"Miss Lovegood, please come up." He said with a smile. I took the potion that he gave me, and sat in the stool. Then the questions came.

"How old are you?" A boy in the back of the room asked.

Uh oh. "Sixteen." I said, and all of the class looked at me weird.

"What year are you in?" Someone asked suspiciously.

This is not happening. "6th and 5th year."

This time the Slughorn looked at me strangely.

And the last question, is the question that made me want to cry.

"What year were you born in?" Tom asked, his eyes full of confusion.

My cover was blown when I said, in a small whisper. "1980"

Everyone looked at me, their eyes full of confusion just like Tom's were, as I got off of the stool, and took my seat. Then I heard the whispers.

"How did she trick the potion?" One asked another.

"Why would she lie?" Said another.

"Maybe she isn't lying?" Rachelle suggested, but everyone looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Were in the 40's Rachelle. Does she look 40 years younger than us?"

"No, silly suggestion."

After a while of the whispering, Slughorn stood up.

"10 Points to Slytherin, for having a student clever enough to fool the potion!" He clapped his hands, and dismissed us. Tom stood by our potion for a while longer, then he walked out of the room, he had something in his hands, I guessed it was his quill or something, I couldn't see it.

* * *

When we got down to the dungeons, everyone else went to bed, except Tom and I. We sat down and didn't say anything for a while, then he asked me if I wanted some water.

"Yea, thanks" I said, then he got up and walked towards the water pitcher, and poured me some.

He handed it to me, and watched me as I was drinking it. I looked up at him and said "What?"

Then he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, then I was bound to the chair I was sitting in, with a thick rope. "WHAT THE HELL TOM!" I yelled.

He smiled humorlessly and said "What year were you born in again?"

I tried to say something, anything else., but I couldn't I said "1980."

He glared at me, and I saw what he was holding.

It was an empty vile of veritaserum.

**A/N-Oh no! **


	10. Voldemort

**A/N-I was originally going to do something else with this chapter, but i changed my mind and wrote this instead. **

* * *

Chapter Ten- Voldemort

After I saw the vile, I looked at him with an evil glare in my eyes.

"Why did you do that! You idiot!" I shouted at him. "You can't know these things! Don't ask anything! When will this wear off?!" I screamed.

It appeared that he hadn't heard a word that I had just said, but he looked me into the eye, and demanded "How."

I tried to keep my mouth shut, but the words flowed out of me. "I used a Time Turner."

He looked at me with disgust. "Why are you here?" He demanded, his voice was cold, and hard.

I did my best to not tell the full truth, and I was able to say "To stop you.", I had hoped that he would leave it at that, but like always, my luck failed me.

"Stop me from what!" He yelled, then he casted _Muffliato, _so that none of the other Slytherin's would wake up and see what was going on.

"Becoming Voldemort." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Who the bloody hell is Voldemort!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"He is the second most powerful wizard who has ever existed. He is evil, he is the murderer of thousands. He caused the great Wizarding war. He and his minions tried to kill me and my friends at the ministry of magic. He is your future." I said unwillingly.

He looked at me, with hate in his eyes. "Why were you sent here? Why you." He said in a quiet voice.

"My headmaster believed that if he sent anyone else, that person would kill you on spot. He believed that I could change you, and make you a better person." I told him, almost crying.

"This whole relationship has been a lie then!?" He shrieked

"No." I said,

"You dated me to change me?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Then the whole thing was a lie!"

"No. I didn't start the relationship to change you, we simply happened. It occurred to me after, that maybe I could change you, Help you stay "Tom Riddle" and not become "Lord Voldemort". That is why I reacted at the Horcrux. They helped make you evil."

"How many Horcruxs do I have in your time." He said quietly, I couldn't tell if he was still angry or not.

"From what I have heard, there are six."

"Are they all still intact?" he asked, in the same voice he had used a moment ago.

"From what I have heard, two of them have been destroyed."

He didn't say anything at first. Then after a moment he asked "Why am I called Voldemort?"

"You rearranged the letters in your name now, from 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', into 'I am Lord Voldemort.'"

I really hoped that the potion would have worn off by then, but he must have gave me more than the couple drops we got in class.

"And, do people fear me?"

"Yes."

"Even the Purebloods?"

"Everyone. But you stand for the Purebloods."

"Wait, _FOR_ them? I can't stand them!" He shouted.

"I do not know why you stand for the purebloods. But you despise anyone of lesser quality."

"So, I am powerful, yes?"

"Yes."

"And I have minions. What are they called?" I could hear something in his voice, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Death Eaters." I said, starting to cry.

He stopped and thought about that for a moment, then he began pacing the room.

"Tell me everything you know about me in the future Luna." He said flatly.

I had been dreading that question, and wished I could just shut up, but I could hear the words coming out of my mouth.

"Every witch and wizard fears your name. It began before I was born, when you started a war. The war went on for a long time, and a prophecy was made, saying that a boy, whose parents wronged you three times, would be your equal, but know a power that you do not. The prophecy finished saying that neither can live while the other survives. You took that to mean that you should kill the baby."

He interrupted, "I killed a child?"

"No."

"I thought you said I did! Continue!"

"You went to the child's house, after his parents were betrayed by their friend. You killed his Dad, while his mother took him upstairs, to shield you from him. His mother sacrificed herself to save him, which gave him protection. You used the killing curse on the child, but it backfired, and you were almost nothing. Living off of other people trying to survive. You didn't return for another thirteen years, when the Tri-Wizard tournament took place, and you had someone rig it for the boy to make it to the graveyard of your father. You killed the boys friend, then the traitor who betrayed his parents brought you back to life. You dueled again that night, and the boy escaped. The next year, you tricked many people into thinking that the boy, and my headmaster were insane, and that you hadn't returned at all, until the day at the Ministry, the day we first met, when you tricked him, and us, to retrieve the prophecy, so that you could hear it all the way. You had your death eaters try to kill me and my friends, but we succeeded, and we all survived."

He looked at me, like I was mental again, then he said, "Why would you try to keep me from that?"

I was utterly confused. "You want to be the most evil wizard in the world?"

"I want all of these people to fear me. I want to rule. I know what is going to happen now, I know how I can win. Maybe I can take out the mother first this time? And then the boy would die, then I would never almost be dead for all of those years. Then I would be the ruler or the Wizarding world! I'd be unstoppable!" His eyes glowed with power.

I tried to get out of the chair I was in, but the ropes only got tighter.

He walked out of the room for a while, and when he came back, he had a girl, a book, and his diary with him. Before I could say a word, he opened the book, smiled, then he yelled. "AVADA KEDAVERA" at the girl who dropped at his feet, then he muttered an incantation, and the diary began to glow. It was a Horcrux

I looked at the girl at his feet again, and I recognized her. But this didn't make sense, I knew how she died, and it wasn't like this. This girl was supposed to die in a bathroom. This girl was 'Moaning Myrtle' .

He saw me staring at the girl, and he laughed. I looked up into his eyes, and he said "I am Lord Voldemort. Bow down before me!" He laughed again, then he left the room, with a flick of his wand my ropes were undone.

I stared in shock. And yelled.

"THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TOM!" And I ran after him.

He turned, smiled, and raised his wand at me.

* * *

**A/N-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't Avada Me! -hides- Just trust me on this one okay? I know where i'm going with this**


	11. Time Turner

**A/N-Left you with a bit of a cliff hanger, didn't I :D Luckily for you I write fast! (I started this story less than a week ago)**

Chapter Eleven- Time Turner

My wand was out and at his throat, and before he could even speak a word, I said, "Don't you dare." Through my teeth.

I saw fear in his eyes, but for only a moment, then the fear, turned into rage. "You stupid little girl. You don't scare me."

"I'm not a 'little girl'. I'm a year older, smarter, and wiser than you." I said

"A year makes no difference, to the Darkest Wizard Alive!" He laughed, and evil laugh.

"You aren't the darkest wizard Tom. Not yet." I said in a small voice. I could tell that the potion had worn off, but I was telling the truth anyway.

"I am the darkest wizard! I will being chaos to the world! I will be forever known! I will be-"

I punched him in the face.

"You will be nothing of the sort Tom." I said in a voice, so dark, and so cold, that I hardly recognized it as my own.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said, then raised his wand, and started a duel.

"_STUPIFY"_ he shouted.

"_PROTEGO!" _I protected myself.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!" _he shouted, which made me trip, and fall to the ground. He began to laugh, and I wiped that smile off of his face when I screamed,

"_FUENUNCULUS" _ That made his face break out in large boils. I laughed, and got up.

He cleared his face, then turned to me again, he raised his wand and spoke.

"You think this is funny?" Through his teeth.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I said, in a teasing, yet slightly terrified manner.

"Let's see how funny this is." He pointed his wand at me again.

"_CRUCI-"_

"_STUPIFY!" _I cut him off, and jet of red light hit him before he could finish his spell.

Tom dropped to the floor unconscious, and un-harmful.

* * *

I dragged him back into the common room, and laid him on the couch, I pulled out my time turner, and for the first time since I got here, I used it.

I spun it one time, and it took me back half an hour. I saw myself in the chair, I was tied up, and crying, Tom wasn't there, so I knew that he had gone up to get Myrtle. I waved to myself, and she looked terrified to see me. I mouthed "I'm saving you, so shut up." And I listened to me.

A moment later Tom came downstairs, dragging the half-awake fourth year girl behind him. I knew I had only a second to act, before he would kill her, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran up behind him, he spun around, and I punched him in the face (for the second time that night) and he dropped to the floor.

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper, and I wrote down what had happened to me in the hallway, and I had time to hand it to myself, before I disappeared.

* * *

I had just seen myself knock out Tom, and then I handed me a piece of paper. On it, it said

_Luna,_

_This is going to sound strange, but Tom killed that girl, and made a Horcrux. Then I dueled him, well you dueled him, but you won't remember that happening. I used the time turner to come back to save her life. Do whatever you can think of to stop this from happening. You don't have much time left! He has become Voldemort. I know you can think of something to do to stop him. You are a Ravenclaw Luna. Use that._

_Love_

_The Luna that never existed._

I looked up from my letter, and I was shocked. I looked down at the boy on the floor, then to Myrtle, and I asked her, "can you please untie me?"

She was wide awake now. She untied me, and looked terrified.

"I'm sorry." I told her,

She looked confused. "For what?"

"This." I said, then pointed my wand at her and said _"Obliviate." _Her eyes rolled back, and she fainted. I caught her, and pulled her onto the couch. Hopefully, she'd think that she had just fallen asleep down here.

I looked at Tom, trying to think of a plan. How could I stop him, if he already is Voldemort? How can I convince him to be good, if he is already evil.

I thought of something.

I put my wand to the tip of his forehead, and I imagined every evil thought in his head. "_Obliviate" _I whispered, and then his face became much calmer.

I hadn't erased his memories though, he would remember everything that we had done, and everything I had told him.

I couldn't be sure though, if the evil would come back or not, so I had to think of something else.

It took a long time, but It finally came to me.

I took out my Time Turner, for the second time that night, and I put it around both me and Tom, and I began to spin it in the opposite direction that I had originally spun it in.

I knew how many times that I had to spin it, one hundred and twelve times. (I wanted to land at about the same time I had left)

_109_

_110_

_111_

_112_

Time froze for a moment, and then began normally.

I was back in the headmasters office, he was standing there smiling, and he said.

"Welcome back to 1996 Luna. And I see you brought a friend!" He smiled and laughed at the still-unconscious Tom Riddle on the floor next to me.

* * *

**A/N- Did you like how i did that? Hope so! Sad to say though, that the story is almost over D: **


	12. Tom's Regret

**A/N-ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Tom's Regret

The first thing I said to the Headmaster was "How long have I been gone, Sir?"

He smiled and said "Only about a week. How long was it for you?"

"Months." I said, in a low voice.

"Can you explain what happened? And why he is here and unconscious?"

"Yes sir." I said. "I had been trying for the months to change him, and I thought that I had, but then he bought the diary, and started talking about Horcruxs. He even talked to Slughorn about it, just like he had done before! Then we made Veritaserum, and he found out the truth about me, and himself, and I don't remember this happening, but I wrote myself a note, and apparently he killed Myrtle, and made a Horcrux using her! Then apparently we dueled, then I used the time turner to save Myrtle, and then I wrote myself this not, and gave it to myself before that me disappeared, (After punching Tom in the face, that's why he's unconscious right now, I hit him really hard). Then I was thinking of a way to stop him from being Voldemort, and it was hard to do, because he was already so evil, but I thought of a plan! I used the Obliviate charm, and I wiped his mind of all evil, then I took my time turner out and brought him here." I said, and then took a big deep breath.

He looked at me, his eyes full of pride as he said "Well done Luna. Well done. I knew I picked the right girl when I chose you'

"Sir, if I may ask. What has happened now that Voldemort never took over?"

He smiled at this. "Only the people at Hogwarts, and the Ministry will remember what happened. And all of the dead have returned. I placed a charm on you Luna, before you left. A charm of my own invention. If you succeeded, the charm would bring all of the dead back, and have them all gathered in the great hall! Which I suspect is where they are now. They will all remember what happened too, and that they died. They will also all know that you saved them. You, Luna, are the savior."

Tears started to form in my eyes, and Tom had begun to wake up. "Wha? Where am I?" He asked as he woke up.

"You're in 1996." I said, with a smile

"What did you do?" he whispered, horrified.

"I saved thousands of people of course!" I said with a laugh.

He looked disgusted with himself. "Luna, I'm so sorry, I-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Then said. "It's all right Tom, you didn't do anything, you didn't kill anyone. The war never happened!" and I kissed him again.

Dumbledore was in shock of what he was seeing. "I didn't see that one coming." He interrupted, and we looked at him, embarrassed. "But I couldn't think of a pair more suited for each other." He finished. "Must be the 'Nargles' That your always talking about" he said with a smile, then we all broke out laughing.

After a moment, we settled down, and Tom asked, "Can we got to the great hall? I need to see them." He said it sadly.

Dumbledore gave a small smile, and brought us down to the great hall. It was night time, so all of the students were in their dorms, so when we got to the great hall, I knew that all of these people were the ones that died. Every table was full, and more people were standing. Thousands of men, women, and children were in there. Tom looked at them and began to cry. He kept whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I held his hand, and we walked in together.

The old headmaster had called down every head of house, and requested them to get all of their students, and bring them down immediately .

Each head was amazed at all of the people, McGonagall and Sprout were even crying.

They all left to get their students, the joy very prominent in their voices, and faces.

* * *

**A/N- Yay :D She did it! :D**


	13. Tears of Love

**A/N- You guys are gonna love me :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen- Tears of Love

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers, thought it would be fun to have the students file in, THEN the resurrected people would walk in, so everyone filed out into a few classrooms, and waited for everyone to get in the great hall.

It took about an hour to get every student in there, (most weren't too pleased about waking up in the middle of the night).

As soon as everyone was there, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and called everyone to attention. "STUDENTS! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" he said loudly, so that everyone heard him, then he returned to his normal voice. "Can I ask Miss Lovegood to the front of the room?"

Tom and I had been standing in the back of the room, I walked away from him too go up to Dumbledore.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this young woman had done something extraordinary. Last week I gave her a task to do. Her task was to stop Voldemort." Everyone flinched at the sound of the name, Tom looked mortified at everyone's reaction, He continued. "Luna went back in time, to 1943, and she stopped Tom Riddle from becoming the dark wizard he was today."

Everyone stared in shock, as the words sunk in. After a moment of silence, everyone applauded me. I blushed as the applause went on for about five minutes, before Dumbledore settled them down.

"Since 'Voldemort' never existed, the war never happened." Everyone was silent, then Hermione stood up and said.

"Wait, that means…" She didn't finish.

"Yes Miss. Granger, exactly that!"

No other student caught on, but Hermione started crying, and smiling, and everyone looked at her strangely.

Then the doors to the great hall opened, and two people walked through.

One was a woman, with dark red hair, and the other was a man, with shaggy black hair, and round glasses. Everyone turned, and gasped.

Harry stood up, looked at them and started crying his eyes out. If the circumstances were any different, the Slytherins would have probably laughed at him for crying so hard in front of everyone, but at that moment, nobody said a word, not even Draco Malfoy.

"Mum? Dad?" I heard him choke on his words, then he ran to his parents with his arms wide open, and everyone applauded again, and there were tears in everyone's eyes. The three Potters stood in the great hall crying together for what seemed like eternity, when Dumbledore called out to McGonagall to open the doors again. Everyone turned, and started screaming with Joy, as everyone was reunited with the people they had lost. Everyone was so happy, id made me start crying again.

There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around and saw the last person I ever expected to see again. The woman looked almost exactly like me, she had the same eye color as me, and the same long blonde hair.

"Mum?!" I said through all of the tears that were pouring out of my eyes at an uncontrollable rate.

"Yea baby!" She cried, and I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Mum, how did you come back! You were killed by a spell mishap!" I managed to say through my happy sobs.

"The spell was supposed to be able to stop death eaters from coming into our home Luna, I guess I counted as a death because of him!" She smiled, and continued to cry.

I looked around the room, and saw Tom in the back, he too was crying. I motioned him to come forward, and when he got to me, I hugged him, and whispered in his ear. "You can't go by 'Riddle' anymore, people won't think you changed, people will think you're still evil. Your name can still be Tom though." I looked at him, and he nodded, completely understanding.

I looked around, and saw that almost everyone had someone back in their lives now, and I was happy that it was because of me.

After a while, Dumbledore called for silence again. "Everyone who is back today, is here because of Miss. Luna Lovegood. The savior or the Wizarding World!" he finished, and everyone applauded again, even louder, then Harry ran to me, and hugged me, still crying his eyes out.

"Thank you Luna!" he managed to say, then he hugged me even tighter. When Harry let go, everyone else started hugging me to. My smile never left my face that night.

I had done it. I Luna Lovegood, the girl everyone looked over, ignored, and made fun of for crazy ideas, saved them all.

* * *

**A/N- Told you, you'd love me :)**

**but sadly, all that's left is the epilogue **


	14. Epilogue

**A/N-This is the next years of their lives. Took a couple hours too write, but i'm happy with it.**

* * *

Epilogue:

One year Since.

Tom and I were walking in Diagon Ally, looking for Christmas presents for our friends. (None of them ever found out that Tom Patton was originally a Riddle). We went through all of the stores, when Tom said that he had to go get my present. He asked me to wait, as he went into a store, that sold a lot of things, from Shampoo to Fine Jewelry, this place had it all.

Tom came out about half an hour later, and told me that he got me two things, then he asked if I wanted one of them now. Me, being a girl who hates not knowing things, said yes.

He pulled me into the center of the Ally, and I noticed that all of my friends, and family were there too.

"What's going on Tom?" I said confused, as I turned around to look at them.

I turned back around and gasped when I saw Tom kneeling on one knee, with a black velvet box in his hands.

"Oh my god." I said, my eyes filling with tears.

He opened the box, and I saw the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. "Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, I love you with all of my heart, and then some. Will you do me the great honor, and be my wife?" He said, his voice clear and confident.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded, and then I squealed when he put the ring on my finger.

* * *

Two years since.

I was walking down the aisle, wearing a long flowing yellow dress,(It was good luck to wear bright colors at weddings) clutching my father's arm. I could see Tom at the end, about thirty feet from me, and he looked at me like I was the most beautiful person alive. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me.

When I got to the end of the aisle, my father gave me to Tom, kissed me on the cheek, then he went to sit with my mum.

We said the traditional vows, (why mess with something that's already perfect?) Then the minister said,

"Do you, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, take Tom to be you lawfully, and magically wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said, barely audible

"And do you, Tom Patton, take Luna to be your lawfully, and magically wedded wife, to have and to hld, in sickness and in heath, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then I now pronounce you Husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said, and then Tom pulled me into the most wonderful kiss I had ever had, it was short, but I couldn't have asked for a better kiss.

He pulled me away, and said. "I love you Mrs. Patton"

I smiled and said "I love you too"

* * *

Five years since.

"TOM I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed, as I laid in a bed at Saint Mungo's.

"If you kill me, then who's going to help you raise that baby?" He said in an annoying, happy voice, that made me want to strangle him.

"IM A BIG GIRL TOM. I CAN RAISE A CHILD ON MY OWN" I screeched at him, and gripped his hand so tightly I think it lost blood flow, and he whined a little.

"Alright Mrs. Patton, one more push and she should be out." The healer said

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed as the baby came out, then it was like all of the pain disappeared, as I looked into the eyes of my daughter. My baby.

I reached out for her, and they handed her to me with a smile. I grinned, and kissed her on the forehead,

"Hi little girl." I cooed "what are we going to name her?" I asked Tom, not looking away from our baby.

He looked into her eyes, and said. "Mia. Mia Patton."

I looked at my baby, and said "Hi Mia" and she smiled at me. I nodded, and said, "Mia it is"

He took her little hand, and said "Welcome to the world Mia"

* * *

Sixteen years since.

"MUM, DAD, COME ON! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Mia yelled, as she was lugging her trunk down the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I was just getting Liam ready to leave." I called out to my daughter, as I put a jacket on my ten year old son.

"Well move faster!" She yelled.

"Oh shush." Tom said, as he grabbed her hand. "were ready now, let's go." He said with a smile

We got to platform 9 and 3/4 ,with ten minutes to spare. Mia hugged us both goodbye and ran onto the train.

She wasn't nearly as clingy as the other eleven year olds on the platform, most of which were still out here, hugging their parents goodbye.

I laughed, as I saw Harry and Ginny's child James get onto the train, he was just as brave as Mia was, not waiting until the last minute to get on, not clinging. It was sad that they weren't upset about leaving home for the first time, but I was okay. I knew I had a strong daughter. I was glad that she was okay too.

"Mum when can I go to Hogwarts?" My son asked me, I smiled and told him

"Not until next year Liam." And I hugged him, and together, the three of us, waved at the train, as it pulled away from the station.

* * *

16 years, 1 month since.

An owl was at my window, I took the letter, and paid him, and he took off.

I opened the letter, and was happy to see that it was from Mia.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is amazing! It took the sorting hat about five minutes to put me in a house, he said I had a little bit of all of them in me, and it took it him forever to pick one! Mum, Dad, you are reading, a letter written by a proud Gryffindor. He said he put me in this house, because I have a lot of bravery, and he joked and said if he put me in either Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, one of you two would brag about it, and hold it over the other one's head forever. That made everyone laugh. Well guys, I have to stop writing now, Its only been a month, and I'm up too my eyeballs in homework! Its luck your friend Hermione's daughter "Rose Weasley" is here to help me, she's really smart! Well, I'll write as soon as I can,_

_Love you,_

_Mia._

I grinned as I showed Tom the letter, he smiled, and hugged me.

* * *

20 Years since.

It had been twenty years since I saved the world, and people still hugged me as they passed me in the street. Twenty years that they got with their families. Twenty years of Love.

Twenty years since I saved Tom, from a fate of evil, and a destiny of hate.

Twenty years of Peace.

The End

* * *

**A/N- *Sniff Sniff* well, this is it! The end of my first ever fanfiction, I had so much fun writing this! Goodbye guys :')**

**The Task of Life**

**Started 12/16/1012 Finished 12/19/2012**

**(Told you guys i write fast)**


End file.
